City Of Broken Trust
by aqua0draco
Summary: Trust was betrayed, and relationships fell. "Your cheating on me?" "I'm sorry, I didnt mean it" When destiny brings them back together, will they fight against their love? Will she be able to forgive and forget? "I'm done."
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

I sighed as I put my black avatar glasses in my red straight hair. The sun gleamed in my eyes as I looked up at the millionaire house, which used to be my home 5 years ago...before I knew the truth. I glanced in the rear view to see Bella singing along to twinkle twinkle little star, I smiled and opened my black Honda accords door. I stretched my arms and legs, it had been a long drive to New York and one I really didn't want. I went to the hood of the car and started taking the luggage out when I saw Bella running across the big yard, I shut the hood lightly and clicked the lock button on my keys. As I walked up the grand marble steps memories of him came across my mind. I shook my head trying to forget those golden eyes but what was I kidding I'm going to be in the same house as him. I rang the door bell and waited, I looked around my surroundings my eyes finally resting on the garden that I had grown years ago. It's vegetables were withered on the ground and flowers which were dead lying on the dirt. I felt a sudden urge to go and water them but before I could even move the grand brown doors opened revealing Dorothy,The head of the maids. She looked as if she was taken by surprise, her eyes widened when she saw me and suddenly had me in a big hug. I couldn't help but grin Dorothy was like a second mom to me and she just smiled and shook her head. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing while I was smiling. "You've certainly changed Clarrisa." she told me her eyes knowledgeable eyes sparkling as she talked. Before I could say something I heard a loud shout coming from Bella as I turned around. I looked back just in time to see Bella run into the house , her light brown hair in a pony going from side to side as she ran into the house. "Bella!," I screamed running after her. She just grinned at me with her bright green eyes as she turned around and ran. I ran up the second set of stairs while Bella was getting ready to jump on the couch, but I caught her by the waist while she gave me a pout. "Caught ya" I smiled at her. "I almost beat you" she declared. "Sure you did now come on go back downstairs and put your shoes away" I told her. She grinned when I said put away and wriggled out of my grip and ran down the stairs as I screamed "neatly" I heard her whine and smiled . But then I remembered he was here, and the late night emergencies and weakly smiled at that. All the lies it amazed me how he was such a good actor.

_I flipped through the tv channels when I heard Jace grabbing his keys I looked up and he simply answered he had an emergency meeting and he was needed. I nodded and he smiled and just left. I stayed up all night yawning but finally I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning glancing at the clock and got up and crossed the long hallway to the window, not to see Jace's car there. I sighed it was 8:08 hadn't he come home yet? _

That was the first time but it continued for months. He bought me gifts sent me on vacation only to say he had to much work and stayed behind himself. Whenever he got home I could always smell the flowery perfumes on him when he walked past me. I always chose to ignore it but on his birthday when she came early in the morning to visit him I knew. So I left , packed my things my art stuff and left. Know I was back and terrified to see him, thankfully Maryse promised Izzy, Alec,Simon, and Magnus would also be staying with me. I turned around when I heard a cough from behind.

**Heyy guys so this is my first fanfic and I know it's small but I just want to get your reviews to tell me if I should continue or just forget I even wrote this :p and by the way I just made this acc I used to review with the user name LOL and still do when I'm tired so please no flames! I'll post a summary of this right after this chapter so please REVIEW :Da**


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or books they all belong to Cassandra Clare.. sadly.**

**Recap: I turned around when I heard a cough.**

CPOV

I turned around and saw her, the girl Jace had cheated on with. Aline. She still looked the same she wore the same slutty outfits trying to show as much as she could. She wore an hot pink dress with flowers over it and 6 inch pink high heels, with bright pink lipstick. Her hair was let loose so it went to her shoulders and her eyes flickered with something I couldn't tell. She looked over my body her eyes wandering and then she spoke, and her voice. Oh god her voice was the same high pitch annoying voice.

"Why are you back?" she asked me. I really didn't know , when Maryse came that night soaked and all went, her eyes had lost that blue spark that would show when she talked and she just broke down crying. I just couldn't say no. I could still remember that night a few weeks ago crystal clear.

_I had been at home watching tv with Bella when the door had been banging loudly by someone or something outside. I glanced in the window since it was pouring rain and no one would have visited now. I went to go open the door and there she was, she had taken me by surprise and I could barely tell it was her. Her raven black hair that would have always been in a bun was now falling loose so that her hair was soacking wet and fell at her shoulders. _

_Her bright blue eyes had now lost all there colour and she stood with tears falling down her face._

"_Clary," she managed to whisper, her hand went to reach my cheek but I flinched away. A silent tear left her eye and she nodded as if understanding how I felt. I opened the door wider inviting her inside and she stepped in, I went to go grab her a towel and told her to come inside while I got it. _

_When I came back into the living room I could see Bella's curious eyes looking at her as say "who are you?" Maryse looked up and managed a smile and took the towel with shivering hands. I sat down at the sofa and she looked up and came over to me going on her knees, I got up and looked at her with widing eyes. _

"_Please Clary come back I'm begging you or they'll kill him!" she screamed at me through her tears. Who was she talking about? "Maryse what are you saying?" I asked at her. " The clave they'll kill Jace if you don't come back to him please just go I'll do anything Clary" she begged at me now standing up. I looked into her eyes and wanted to say no but her eyes were making me feel guilty I looked away and she grabbed my hands pleading. I replied with a yes._

"Anyways I guess it doesn't matter to me since Jace is all mine,"she replied in an snotty voice "Besides if your here to get him back hes forgotten all about you, hes got me now." She told me and walked away before I could say anything. I felt a sudden urge to get some coffee and made my way to the kitchen, the tip of my hands brushing the marble counter as I searched for the coffee packet.

After an half an hour of going through all the cabinets I finally gave up and banged my head back and forth on the cabinet. I sighed loudly, I really wanted that coffee. "I did too." came an reply to my thought. Now I was feeling creeped and it got worse when someone came behind me and hugged me "Relax ginger its just meh," came a voice I knew really well, Magnus. I smiled and hugged him back, it had been a month since I had met him even though we talked every day. "Ugh I told you to pack SOME things not your whole wardrobe Magnus," came an annoyed voice who I figured out was Alec. I laughed and Magnus pouted towards the door, "Thats only four bags calm your ass down Alec," Magnus yelled back. I moved from where I was standing at went to go meet Alec at the door, just in time to see a figure behind the second door to my right...

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I just didn't know how Aline and Clary should have met! Next chapter up for sure on Sunday my friends helping me with it so tell me what u think and any suggestions and such please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the book they belong to Cassandra Clare. Except I do own Bella :D**

**Recap:****I moved from where I was standing at went to go meet Alec at the door, just in time to see a figure behind the second door to my right...**

CPOV

I turned around to see the figure dash away, I looked around to see if it was still there but found nothing but the darkness. "Hey Clary!" screamed Alec into my ear, surely I would be deaf if he did that again. Instead of screaming at him I smiled and hugged him. Even though I talked to Magnus I barely got time to talk to Alec, so it was a good surprise to see him.

"Simon! Careful okay those are my silk made dresses!" I heard Isabelle scream outside. Right then I smiled at my friends and I heard an grumpy response from Simon.

" You know if you care about them so much why don't you carry them!"

Isabelle huffed and screamed back "Maybe I will!"

"Yeah maybe you should!" screamed back Simon. This continued for a while and I knew Isabelle wouldn't come and get the bags herself so I decided interrupt their little game.

"Guys I'm pretty sure the neighbours can hear you, keep it quiet" I told them. Isabelle turned with her designer glasses in her hair. She squealed when she saw me and ran as fast as she could in her heels towards me. I swear even though shes pretty skinny she weighs a lot. She landed on me with a thump and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I missed you so much" she half screamed and half whispered. I laughed and the next thing you know she has me in an death hug. I swear I was half way choking.

"Izzy...I.. can't...breath" I was barely able to say so. After she let me go of her hug I heard a large thump downstairs. Isabelle turned to look down in horror and basically fainted when she saw Simon had dropped her bags.

"Simon!," she screamed at him. She threw her sharp pointed heel in his direction. "I told you to be careful with those!"

"At least I was doing something, unlike someone!" he replied back at her. Isabelle huffed and turned back towards me.

"I'm so excited that you're here, you changed so much!" she exclaimed. "I mean before you would need me to pick out every single outfit, and now look at you!" she shouted into my ear. I laughed at that and playfully gave her an punch on the arm. I turned towards Simon.

I couldn't believe how Simon had changed from the nerdy geek that I called my best friend, to an actually hot vampire. " I guess having Isabelle as your girlfriend has really changed you" I told him. He glared in my direction.

"Don't tell me about it shes a nightmare" he sighed.

"But you love me anyways!" Isabelle told him in a sing song voice. Simon turned towards her and sighed again before saying "Yeah I guess"

Magnus and Alec walked over laughing and said " You guys will never change" said Alec.

"So wheres Bella?" asked Magnus. Right on cue Bella came running threw the front door and threw her arms around Magnus.

"Boo! Did I scare you?" she asked him in an innocent voice. Magnus acted like he was taken by surprise and backed a couple steps before falling on the ground

"Oh my god Bella!" Magnus exclaimed. Bella laughed and got up from the ground. Isabelle ran over to Bella and gave her a big hug before going on and on about what she bought her. Right there and then every thing was perfect . I couldn't be more happy but then _he _came...

**So... another cliffy! This time my sister Lizzy helped me with it and you'll notice a lot of punctuation change in the paragraphs. So review and tell us what you think and how we can make it better. **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors****Note**

**I'm really really sorry guys I feel terrible that I haven't updated for weeks. But I do have a reason my younger cousin has just died so there have been some family stuff going on but I promise the next chapter will be up in max. 4 days. So again sorry but in the mean time check out my other short story called Mirrors and is based on Clary and Jace and the song by Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars (:**

**Aqua0draco Also Known As Lol**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Ellooo so as I had promised heres chapter 4 but before that I'd like to thank everyone who has subscribed/alerted/ and reviewed for this story! **

**CPOV**

The footsteps gave a little tune to my ears. I could see Isabella's eyes give a sort of sorrowful glint as she looked past my shoulder. This was just too fast, I wasn't ready for looking him in the eye.

My heart was pounding like it had done when we had first met. I just wished I could run away somewhere and hide.

The steps were coming closer and it echoed in the now quiet hall.

I turned my head to the right to see Bella in Magnus's arms just staring at everyone. Finally the footsteps stopped and I knew it couldn't be more than 6 feet away from me.

"Clary?" Spoke his velvet voice. I closed my eyes, that voice had always gave my stomach butterflies, sort of like a melody. Not wanting to turn around I just stayed there, lost in my own thoughts when he must have side stepped and came in front of me.

My eyes snapped open and widened. The first thing I saw was his creamy gold eyes. His hair had gotten cut a little and it seemed he grew an inch or two.

He just started at me, obviously waiting for me too reply but all I could manage was, "Jace"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

His voice grew as he talked, like he was angry but for what? I should have been the one angry and instead he was the one glaring at me.

"I-"

"Clary! You're here, okay come I've got to show you something" Screamed Isabella.

She dragged me by the arm as if she was trying to pull off. It reminded my of the time when we went shopping and she had seen a sale at her favourite shoe store. Which let me remind you I had gotten a sprained ankle , but Izzy seemed satisfied that she had won a fight with a old lady for her high heels.

"Izzy what are you doing?" I screamed at her, finally stopping. I breathed deeply getting air back into my lungs.

"I'm trying to save you! Do you really think he'd be okay with you just coming back into his life after 5 years and just staying here?" She asked me.

"Well I-" I began but was again cut off by her.

"No he wouldn't Clary! Cause I know. I mean I get how he cheated on you, but somewhere he was hurt too without you knowing." She told me.

What on Earth was she saying? That _he_was hurt more than me? Somewhere in my heart I felt as if Izzy was right and that he had been hurting inside, but then again I remember what I went through and again fill with rage.

Finally we stopped at a crisp white door which had small golden leaves of vines around it. Izzy quickly muttered something about seeing where Simon was and sped away.

I opened the door and warm wind blew into my face blowing my hair. The window was wide open with white curtains lightly flowing.

Their was a king sized bed with white bedsheets in the middle of the room and the colour was just plain light yellow.

I saw my luggage there by surprise and noticed someone or something in my room. Going into shadowhunter mode something that seemed had never left me I quickly got into position.

I tip toed silently behind the person and put my arm in a lock at the things neck.

"Ahah!,"

I gasped when I noticed it was just a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a sort of maids outfit and she looked frightened of me.

"I-I'm I'm so sorry," I told her, "Are you okay?" I asked

"Ye- Yes ma'am I'm Sophie and I'll be your maid. Mrs. Lightwood has given me all the instructions I'll go get your water running," She told me and scurried away.

I frowned ,Maryse had done everything to make sure I wouldn't go.

Sophie called me once the tub was ready and I walked into the door to my right. The bathroom was huge almost as big as the living room Bella and I used to live in.

Sophie softly nudged my side motioning for me to take off my clothes.

I flinched away when she tried to help and quickly told her I'd like to do it myself. She frowned but I told her that I was self- conscious about people touching me. Which wasn't totally a lie.

I got into the bathtub and suddenly felt in clouds. Sophie had made the water just right and added bubbles into it and a little bit of moisture. I breathed in the scent and closed me eyes.

This was the most relived I had felt in days , I must have taken my time because by the time I came back an annoyed Isabella was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Well it took you forever Clarissa," Sighed Izzy. She got up and walked into another door which I guessed was my closet and seemed sort of happy by my clothes.

"Hmm I guess this will do, for now" She added. In her hand were denim short shorts and an green t-shirt.

"Oh! And were these black gladiators too," she told. "I'll be waiting for you outside, don't take long or I'll come inside and make you wear heels" She screamed as she walked down the hall.

I quickly did as told and slipped on my gladiators.

I opened the door and saw Bella and Izzy waiting outside the door. Izzy grabbed my hand gently and started talking about where we were going.

It turned out it was just a visit to the park. I grabbed my coach person and we walked out the door.

The walk was pretty quiet but with the often conversations. We found a place to sit under a big tree and set down a blanket. Izzy grabbed her picnic basket that she had been holding behind her back and settled it on the ground.

"So how's your job going?" she asked me while she was eating. I grinned at her, it had been the most exciting day when I had found out I had finished my lawyer course and got a job at the Supreme Courts.

"It's great, Simon told me you got a new job too," I told her. She looked up from her sandwich and her eyes went wide as "I forgot!"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot Clary! I opened a shop at the grand mall and so far business is going great." she said.

We talked for a few minutes before Bella asked a question which I feared. "Mommy, who was the guy in the hall?" she asked. My mouth opened a little but no words came out.

"Hes umm a family friend?," I mentally slapped myself. I sounded like I was the one who was asking the fucking question.

"Then why was everyone staring at him like he was a ghost?" she asked. God, sometimes Bella asked too many questions. I wonder who she got it from I sarcastically thought.

"Hey! How about we go on that slide?" I pointed to her. It was a big yellow twirly slide, the ones I used to be scared of when I was little. Boy I hoped I wasn't scared anymore , I hoped.

We walked through the sand as Izzy took a seat on the swing ignoring a little girls whining about her being there first. Bella slowly climbed the steps while I came behind her. She sat on my lap while I prayed in my brain for it to be over fast.

I looked down and was horrified, Izzy looked like a ant from here or was I just going crazy?

"Ready?" asked Bella. I gulped and took a deep breath in.

"Umm yea sure.." I said and pushed so we slid down. The yellow made my head fizzy and dizzy we slid for what seemed like hours we finally reached the bottom and fell with a thump!

"Again!Again!," screamed Bella. I held my head and shook it.

"No thanks Bella, I think Ive had enough for one day," I told her. Izzy ran over to us and grinned "Yeah Clary Let's go again!" she grinned at me. Both of them walked off with me running after them with my gladiators in my hand. Yep today was a good day, but now we were headed home.

**A/N Soo what you think? I really hope you guys like it and I also wish its better paragraphed and easy to read and maybe longer? So review :Do**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter****5**

**A/N So fast update eh? Okay this might be a long authors note so if you want you may skip ahead. First of all thanks a lot to everyone for reviewing and giving some advice! Secondly I know you guys are all eager to see some Clace happening as one reviewer mentioned but I'm just adding in some minor details in these chapters and you also might have noticed they're really short but because I update faster. So just be patient I've got a lot planned! Now on to the story( which does show a little Bella and Jace moment btw) ;D**

**CPOV**

We finally got home by 8:00. Bella had started whining that she wanted to sleep with Isabelle, so Isabelle took her with her. I hadn't really slept without Bella so I knew the night was gonna be long.

Sophie walked in with a silky robe in her hand. It looked really expensive and I wanted something comfortable and normal. I walked in my closet till I found black and white striped pajamas and a black tank top. Quietly I changed and sat down on the stool in front of my dresser while Sophie braided my hair to the side.

The nights air was breezing through the curtains and light chills filled my neck. I closed my eyes for awhile but finding it hard to sleep. Every five minutes I remembered my mom and dad Jocelyn and Luke. They had died just the past year when a Ravanear **(I****didnt****spell****that****right****;D****)** demon had killed them in an alley. My heart clenched when I thought of them and I grabbed the blankets tighter around me as I would get up from the bed. I walked towards the small balcony outside my room, it was a full moon today and I thought about Luke and how he would be howling ,with me telling him to quiet down.

A small smile came upon my lips, I missed them a lot. Off to the side I saw a big tree and remembered the times me and Jace had there. Usually with us both spraying each other with hoses and acting like kids. I gave a quiet laugh under my breath. The grass in the lawn was probably the greenest you'll ever find and was cut so smoothly.

I made my way back to bed and snuggled under the covers. Softly I closed my eyes and hummed a tune softly and waited until sleep hit me.

**JPOV**

I still couldn't believe it. Clary was back, but who was the little girl with her? Did she get married? I stopped right there and let out a frustrated sigh and walked out of my room.

I kept walking to where my feet took me with only one question in mind. I stopped at the grand living room where there was a small figure sitting on the couch. Who was that? I reached for my dagger and made my way towards the couch. I was about to strike when I saw it was the little girl who was with Clary. She gave an sharp shriek and hid in one of the pillows on the couch. I quickly hid the dagger and mentally swore at my self. "Shh its okay," I told her. I sat on the couch beside her and she softly climbed into my arms.

I gave a small smile. I had never felt like this. "What's your name?," I asked her.

She looked up and said "Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella I'm Jace," I told her.

"I know you, mommy has a lot of pictures with you which she keeps in our house," she said.

I smirked she still felt the same. Quickly though the grin left my face and I felt so guilty of what I had done to Clary.

"Where's your dad?," I asked her. At first she looked confused and then she seemed to have remembered.

"Daddy started to work a lot after mommy died, right now hes in England," she said.

But wait. Isn't Clary her mom? Then why was she saying that her mom died. I decided to leave that alone when Bella yawned quietly. Her hands hugged me and she fell asleep. She looked like a little angel when she slept, sort of like Clary.

I picked her up and took her in my room. Quietly I put her down on the bed and put the covers over her. Her little hands wouldn't leave me, she was pretty strong for a little kid. Sort of like Clary, I laughed to myself.

I came on the other side of Bella and fell asleep.

**CPOV**

The sun shined in my face lighting up the room. I crinkled my eyes and yawned, slowly I turned my head to look at the clock and found it to be 10 already. I jumped out of bed and went to go get some clothes. I found a black dress which went up to my knees and was plain with the fabric just turning over each other in waves. I grabbed some flats and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I quickly changed and made my way towards the kitchen but surprised to see no one there. I sighed and opened the cabinets when someone whistled and seemed a lot like Jace. I turned around annoyed and met Jace's stare who was across the table.

"Looking good, Clarissa," He said. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to looking for something to eat.

"If you're looking for some coffee, its in the bottom drawer.," said Jace. I looked at him for a second before reaching down and grabbing the coffee pack, Bella came running towards me and told me everything that happened last night. She took a look around the kitchen and her eyes rested on Jace's and she wriggled out of my grip and ran towards him.

He laughed and picked her up and she started talking to him. My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth was a little open, since when were they friends? I wondered. I realized I was still holding the coffee pack and walked across the kitchen to make some, totally forgetting about Jace and Bella. Except every one and then from the side of my eye I would look at them. Jace noticing my gaze would turn his head toward me and I would quickly look away. Before I turned I saw him give me his signature sexy smirk.

The coffee brewed and after it was done I poured it into my mug and walked out , feeling they're gazes on me as I left. I sipped quickly burning my tongue "Ah!," I screamed.

"Tsk Tsk ginger, drinking coffee without me," Said Magnus walking behind me. I gave him an annoyed look and kept walking when he snatched the coffee from my hand.

"Your only getting this if you talk to me," he replied. I let out a frustrated sigh and stopped with my arms crossed.

"Magnus what do you even want to talk about?,"i asked him. He simply just shrugged motioning for me to walk with him while he sipped my coffee.

"How are you?," He asked honestly. I could see his eyes soften as he looked at me. But why was he asking how I was?

"Umm fine I guess," I answered. He kept walking keeping his eyes on the coffee and occasionally drinking it.

"Mm and how are you feeling about living with Jace?," he asked. He turned his head looking at me ,making my eyes try to find something else to look at except his eyes.

"I- I barely notice him and it's fine," I said. He stopped, now completely looking at me.

"And do you have feelings for him?," His eyes getting more curious as he asked the question.

I didn't know how to answer though. I wanted to say no but my heart told me I still felt for him. The way he talked made butterflies in my stomach and I still remember his kisses as the best and any girl would die to date him.

"I don't like him," I said. Magnus didn't take no for an answer and his eyes just stared into mine as I avoided them. I walked away from him into a large black walled room. It had three huge windows evenly spaced out on one side and nothing else in the room except for an black piano in a corner.

I slowly walked over, and sat down on the bench. I lifted the case which covered the keys and ran my fingers over them gently. I suddenly felt the urge to sing but I hadn't sang for years. I sighed and sang the song on my mind. Completely not knowing someone was hearing me sing.

**No I can't take one more step towards you, Cause all thats waiting is regret. **

A**nd****don't****you****know****I'm****not****your****ghost****anymore.****You****lost****the****love****I****loved****the****most.**

Bringing all my emotion into this song, I sang my heart out. Not even knowing someone had walked in and went to go stand in a corner while I sang.

**I learned to live, half alive. And now you'd want me one more time.**

**And who do you think you are running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?**

Remembering Jace and Aline's secret visits while I stayed home with Izzy or was out of town, made silent tears roll down my cheek. All those times he said he loved me, was he lying the whole time? And what did he get by doing that?, I wondered.

**I hear you asking all around... If I'm anywhere to be found..But I have grown to strong,To ever fall back in your arms..I learned to live half alive,and now you'd want me one more time. And who do you think you are,running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me... Who do you think you are?**

I got memories of how Jace went around and asked if anyone had seen me. A small came on my lips as I remembered my escape that night on his birthday. He hadn't even remembered where I was until a day after. Most importantly I had walked out the front door when Aline and him were standing beside it.

**Days took so long just to feel alright. Remember how you put back the lights in my eyes? I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed.. you broke all your promises and now your back . You were hoping to get me back. Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me... don't come back at all... Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are... Who do you think you are?...**

I finished the song and released the tears I had been holding back from all those years. Why? Why me? I asked aloud. My cheek rested on the piano as tears rolled down from both my eyes. I heard some feet shift at the back but when I looked behind no one was there. What if Jace had seen me I thought. No hes not even home I bet. I quickly wiped my tears with my hands and put the lid of the keys down.

The hallway was quiet and the only sound being made was with my feet. I was about to enter my room when Sophie came screaming down the hall "Madam Clary! Madam Clary!," she screamed. I suddenly stopped and felt my body go tense. Sophie finally reached my door and breathed heavily.

"Mr. Jace just returned from demon hunting and is poorly injured, I don't know what to do!,"she told me. "Where is he?," I asked "And where are the others?"

"Mr. Alec and the others have gone out to do some shopping and Mr. Jace is beside the front door, he could hardly move." she explained.

I ran down the hallway quickly making my way through the turns of the house. I took out my phone and called Magnus who answered with they'll be there in 10 minutes and I heard him screaming orders at Izzy and Alec. For one thing don't be by Magnus when he gets in his doctor mode.

I saw Jace from the bottom of the stairs. Sophie was right, he was really badly injured. I ran down the stairs ignoring the blisters I got by running. But when I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Jace's eyes slowly shutting closed, I ran to him as fast as I could and shook him by the shoulder.

I put his head on my lap pushing his golden hair away from his face, he looked so pale. "Who do you always have to act like a hero!," I yelled at him, I knew this wasn't the time but seriously he thought he was the king of the world!

He grinned, "I'm fine," he told me before turning on his side and coughing dark blood. I grabbed my stele and drew an iratze on his arm. He winced and then relaxed after a minute.

I was about to put it away when before I could even move Magnus came flying through the doors, he stood with his hands on his hips and his chin high into the air. He was wearing bright blue leggings and a red top with an MB on it, and had on underwear? On top oh his leggings. Isabelle and Alex stepped from behind his figure rolling their eyes. They stood in front of him as if "Really?" he was about to continue with his act when I yelled at him too hurry.

"Oh right sorry!," he screamed. He walked in slow motion towards me and Isabelle and Alec walked past him. "You know, you weren't supposed to come before me," he declared.

When he reached us he quickly looked over Jace and grabbed some sort of device from his pocket. His eyes darkened when he told me what was wrong.

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**So cliffy eh? What do you think is wrong with Jace? So tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you did notice it was wayy longer than the before ones so I took some time on that xD. Please review below. Thanks for all the alerts Loveyou guys (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter****6**

**CPOV**

I looked up at Magnus expecting him to say something terrible but all he said was, " He's fine, he just got clawed by the demon which took away a lot of his blood. He just needs some rest for a few days and he'll be better."

Alec And Magnus carried him up to his room and Sophie took care of him after that.

…**...**

The night was cool and sleep never came to me. Bella was snoring lightly beside me with her small hand around my waist. I slowly lifted it up and put it on the pillow, and snuck out of the room. I don't know why but my mind kept going to Jace. His creamy eyes which could melt any girl and his..his. Smirk.

I crept quietly along the hall and stopped at his door. It wasn't shut properly and a little open. I pushed it silently and walked into the room, Jace was half on the bed and half on the ground. I smiled to myself and knelt down before him.

I picked his hand from the ground and shifted it onto the bed. He moved a little in his sleep but finally settled down. The boy in his sleep seemed so innocent and gentle. My eyes took a look over his body, the way his tan hands gripped my small pale ones. The way he wouldn't let any danger come upon me and gave me any gift I ever wished for. I had always wondered how his body always fit with mine and how I felt safer with him than any other guy.

I hadn't dated any guy after him, just taking care of the needs of Bella and giving her a good life. Except now when I looked at him it gave me a sense of longing to be loved by someone. My eyes went to his lips, and suddenly I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and closed my eyes, softly giving him a kiss.

It was quick and gentle but I liked it. The spark which I always got when we kissed came back. My eyes slowly opened and I thought about what I just did. Jace started to move in his sleep and I ducked down so I would be hid in the dark shadows of his room.

" Clary?," he asked groggily. I cursed at myself and my bright red hair. My eyes closed shut praying he didn't feel my kiss, but of course luck just wasn't on my side today. His hand hit my head and he stared down at me. I could feel my cheeks burning red, at least it was dark.

"What are you doing here?" his golden eyes lighting up by the moons light.

"Um Magnus wanted me to.. give you water." I said. He nodded and turned over.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and thanked god. Slowly I crept towards the door and looked back at Jace's sleeping form. Closing the door lightly behind me I let out a shriek when I saw Isabelle's face in front of me.

Isabelle at night was so different than Isabelle in the morning. Right now her hair was a mess and she had no make up on which was sort of... frightening. I closed my eyes and my hand reached my chest.

"Oh my god Iz you just scared the shit out of me." I told her. Her blue sea eyes just stared at me, not even blinking.

"I saw that." she replied. Her voice in a steady line.

"You saw what?" I asked her, totally failing at how she kept her voice steady. Instead mine was getting higher and higher as I asked.

"You kissing Jace, So you DO have feelings for Jace!," she practically screaming in my ear. I quickly put my hand to her mouth to silent her and looked around to make sure no one had heard.

She grinned at me as I glared at her. "No. I .do .not." I told her.

"Uh huh? Cause that kiss really meant nothing?Right Clary?." she asked. You could hear her being totally sarcastic as she spoke. I glared at her.

"Why were you sneaking up on me?" I asked kindly. Maybe a little too kindly, I thought to myself.

"I do it to everyone, besides your ignoring the question," I wonder how many times she had sneaked up on me.

"No I'm not. I'm just feeling really sleepy." I fakely yawned. "Sorry Izzy I think I'm gonna go to bed, good night love you." I told her.

She grabbed my arm as I was about to walk away. "Oh no you aren't, at least not before asking my question _Clarissa._" God I hated when all of them used my first name, it always meant business.

"Now tell me. Do you Clarissa Fairchild have feelings for Jace Lightwood?," She sounded like we were gonna get married where the bride says "I do" like seriously?

Should I tell her what I feel, I thought. Or just ignore it like always. I was about to answer when she interrupted me.

"Clary please tell me, I'll be able to help you." It sounded as if she was begging me her eyes had a sort of glassy look.

"I-I do.."

Immediately she smiled widely and put her hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming. "Oh my god!"

"Shh." I kept telling her. Her eyes brightened and she acted as if she was 7.

She brought me to her room and plopped down on her bed. Her curious blue eyes gazing at me and never leaving my sight.

The tension in the room was increasing and I decided to break it.

"Okay Izzy I told you that I liked him, now what do you want?," I asked her. She just sat there grinning as if she had just won an award. About five minutes passed until she finally talked.

" Party."

I looked at her as if she was going mental. Party? What was that supposed to mean? But then it struck me that Izzy was going to throw a party. I face palmed myself before looking at her. She looked as if it was Easter and that she had just seen an easter bunny.

"Oh god Iz no, no offense but all your parties end in a disaster." I told her. She looked at me with an expression that said "Really?"

"Clary I'm not hosting this party its Magnus." She said in a "duh" voice. Oh my if it was Magnus hosting the party then it was worse. The last party he had hosted ended up with Justin Bieber getting a Mohawk by Magnus.

"Anyways, a party is what everyone needs right now. You all seem so stressed out by coming here, relax and have fun." she said. I guess she was right, ever since we had came the tension had been so serious. Maybe it was just what we needed.

I agreed to her choice of a party, mostly cause I had wanted to get some sleep. I walked down to my room with my bare feet touching the cold hallway floors. The breeze made goosebumps on my arm and would often make my hair fly up.

I didn't know why but something told me I wasn't alone. My shadow hunter reflex's jumped in before I could even react, and I had the guy pinned against the wall. I could feel him breathing on my neck and looked up. His golden orbs connected with mine and we held our gaze with each other for a few seconds before I dropped it. I loosed my grip on him and moved a few feet away.

He looked pretty bad. He had gotten more scars on his arms and a light bruise was forming on his cheek. I felt the urge to reach out and touch it. Kiss it better maybe? But I held back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. My voice seemed so weak and I cursed at myself for letting him think I'm weak.

"Its okay." he replied. I was about to leave when his hand rested on my arm. I turned around about to glare at him when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Can we talk?" he asked. His eyes practically begging me to say yes. And I couldn't say no, I gave a short nod and followed him.

We sat down on his bed with him on the chair. His eyes questioning and curious as they looked at me. I moved around uncomfortably finally setting down in a Indian way position.

"Bella and I were talking the other day and she said that you weren't her real mom." he asked. Making it sound more like a statement than an question. I nodded my head and his eyes were telling me to tell him, and so I did.

"Bella's mom was my really close friend, Anna. She was closer than Izzy and had my back all the time. When she was pregnant with Bella the doctor had told her there would be some complications during the surgery. It would also come to the point where an extremely important question would be asked. But Anna being Anna said to continue." I let silent tears fall and continued. " We were all outside waiting for her, expecting them both to come out of those doors. The doctor wanted to speak to her husband, Matt. He was then told he would have to choose one, either Anna or the baby. He would also be given a few seconds to decide with Anna. I guess they talked it over and Anna told him to pick the baby." She wiped her tears with the side of her shirt. "After that day. Matt started getting engrossed into his work and didn't have time for Bella. Bella was only 6 months at the time and Matt asked if I could take care of her for him. Bella although knows the truth." Clary smiled to herself. "Shes a brave girl, Jace."

He looked up to see her green eyes staring at him. He felt the urge to reach out and hold her.. but there past kept him to himself.

He crept towards the bed and sat only about a few inches away from her, not looking her in the eye.

"Clary I-." before he could continue she turned around and hugged him. He froze, he didn't expect her to hug him. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of roses and strawberry from her hair. His hands found his way around her small waist and held onto her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair. "I'm really sorry."

He held her there until his phone started ringing in his back pocket. He cursed at the person who had ruined his moment, which turned out to be Aline.

He sighed and answered it, avoiding Clary's eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Jacey! How you doing baby.." she asked, trying to put on her best seductive voice. Which wasn't working.

"I'm fine. Listen I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow." He rushed and told her. He shut the phone and put it too vibrate.

"I should get going Jace, Bella's alone." Clary said. He nodded and watched as she got up from the bed and left the room.

He would try his best to get her back. And he had a plan on how to do that, he would ask Isabelle.

A/N Okay!So they talked... and you found out things that you didn't know. So this chapter is short, I know but I've been working on my other story which will soon be published, its a Clace and I like it better than this story :I

Oh and before I forget I'd like to tell you the ages of the characters: Clary and Isabelle: 22, Simon :23, Jace: 23 , Alec also 23, and Magnus who knows! But as a mundane he will be um 24? Okay so those are the ages and well Continue reading/alerting/subscribing/and Reviewing! And don't forget to check out the new story! LoveYouGuys(:


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter****8**

I stumbled towards my room and lightly closed the door behind me. Am I jealous of Aline? No I cant be! But you are... I shook my head and made my way towards the bed. Bella's face was in the pillow and her hair in a pile above her. I smiled and moved my cold hand over her light warm cheek. The wind from the window blew my hair. I looked behind and stretched my hand out to shut it. It creaked as it slid down and clicked shut when it was right at the bottom.

I was about to lie down when my phone beeped beside me. I reached over and clicked the button on my blackberry. "1 New Message" it read. I opened it up and saw who it was from. It was from Maryse, No surprise there, I thought.

I clicked it open and this is what it said,

" Hello Clarissa, I hope your stay here is going well. That night was a little rushed and I didn't get a chance to explain why you were coming here. I'm really sorry for how I came I was just .. worried about Jace. I will be coming tomorrow morning to talk to you.

Maryse."

Questions came to my mind as I thought about what she might say. With some thoughts in mind I fell asleep...

…**...**

A loud bang on the door woke me up. I yawned and crinkled my eyes, adjusting to the light of the room. I glared at the door waiting for it to magically open, but sadly it didn't. I groggily got up from bed and forced my feet across the carpet. I opened the door prepared to scream at the person who woke me up when I saw it was Maryse.

"Good Morning Clarissa" she smiled warmly. I just stared at her and I guess she felt uncomfortable so she gave out a cough and peered over my shoulder. She walked past me towards the bed and to Bella's sleeping form. I saw as she sweeped her hand over Bella's forehead and lightly kissed it, making her way back towards me.

"Um Can I please see you in the library in a few minutes. We have some things to discuss." she told me. I nodded slightly, signaling I would come and shut the door as she left.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a navy blue skirt which had white vines and flowers on it. Along with that I got a white tank top and black flats. I walked into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I grabbed my straightener from the cabinet and plugged it in ,waiting for it to warm up. I straightened it until I was satisfied and quickly put on my clothes remembering Maryse was waiting for me at the library.

Before leaving I glanced at Bella and quietly shut the door behind me.

My flats made me sound like a teacher as I made my way down towards the grand black oak doors. I pushed open the door and saw Maryse's head, which was being blocked by some shelves. I walked around the coffee table and made my way towards her, finally noticing she wasn't alone. Along with her sat Jace and Aline. I took a seat beside Maryse and waited for her to start speaking. She waited a few seconds before noticing the awkward silence and started talking.

"Okay, now I called you all here- er well, Jace and Clary." she said glancing at Aline as if "you can go" which Aline ignored. Maryse gave a slight nod with her head and continued, "Anyways. I had a meeting with the Clave a few weeks before Clary came here. Robert and I attended and the inquisitor has some opinions. She thinks that if there were more angel children, like both of you. They might be able to do things that the rest shadowhunters cant, which is why they came to the decision that the both of you should … get married."

My mouth widened as I stared at her and I was pretty sure Jace was doing the same. Except when I looked over he had quickly replaced it with a smirk. Finally I decided to speak up, since he wasn't saying anything.

"What?" I exclaimed. She gave me an apologizing look and continued to explain.

"They want more angel children Clary and theres nothing we can do now, they already have it planned. The wedding is taking place in about a month or two in Idris."

I still couldn't believe this, first I was trying to get away from this person when now I was getting married to him? Oh god... fuck my life , I thought.

Maryse slid her chair back and walked out of the library. Leaving three well two confused kids.

"JACEY! How can you do this? WE were supposed to get married. Not you and this fucking bitch!" she screamed. I had, had enough and I stood up.

"Listen Aline. I'm not all that happy about getting married to this fag okay. By all means you can have him but sadly its not our choice. So please. Just shut the fuck up." I said and left.

I could feel they're hot gazes fixed on my back and I hurriedly sped through the library. Careful not to knock anything over.

Once outside I let myself catch my breath, and bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry." I said and looked up to see Alec.

He smiled and said Its okay but he noticed my worried face and asked if we could talk. Alec was a easy going person and really not hard to talk to so I said yes. We decided to go outside and sit near the bench. The air was cold and I wished I had brought a jacket. Leaves were scattered and the flowers surrounded the big oak tree.

The sky was turning dark blue and the moon almost high in the sky. We took a seat and Alec stared at me for a few seconds before continuing.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked. I looked at him and wondered why he of all people would be the easiest to open up to. But something always made me open up to all of them and I spoke my heart out.

"Jace and I are getting married." I said, saying it as if it was a question. He looked startled and you could tell by his face that he was surprised.

"What?" Still not getting it.

"The Clave wants us to get married."

"And your going with it?"

"What else should I do Alec? Maryse even went to the meeting and tried to stop them but they wont listen. They want their stupid angel children." I told him in a blur. But he seemed to catch it and didn't say anything except give a small nod.

"I don't want too." I said so quietly that I didn't even think he heard, except he did.

"I know." He said and he hugged me. I was kind of stiff at first not quite used to his hugs but eventually relaxed and hugged him back. Fighting to keep my tears.

"I'm feeling cold, Alec, lets go inside." I said. My arms getting tiny goosebumps, making me shiver. He nodded in agreement and walked with me inside. The hallways had grown darker and I flicked on the light switch, brightening the hallway.

I saw Sophie scurrying off with some pink high heels, probably for Isabelle. Except she made her way towards me.

"Here you go miss." she said. I furrowed my eyebrows, but grabbed the heels. They were probably about 4 inches and of course Isabelle had something to do with this.

"But I didn't want these." I told her.

"Ms. Isabelle has asked you to meet her in her room, and she was the one who told me to give these to you." she said and scattered away into another room.

"You should get going then" said Alec, who I just remembered was still here. I nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs to Isabelle's room. I knocked on the door and she screamed out "Come in". I twisted the door knob and stepped into the room. Her room looked as if a tornado had struck it, clothes were stacked in piles and she was throwing things from her closet.

"Oh where are they?" she talked to herself. Clothes were flying out of her hands, and I ducked a pair of sharp heels that she threw past her shoulder.

"Izzy." I called out, trying to get her attention, which after a few calls did work.

"Where have you been Clarissa?" She asked. Tapping her foot and with her hand at her waist. I tried to keep a laugh, as I imagined her being a teacher.

"Right now?" she nodded, " Well trying to survive your earthquake."

She glared at me and set a t-shirt she had been holding down on her chair. She was about to walk over when her phone beeped beside her work area. She walked over to it, her heels making loud noises as she took each step.

"Ooo! It's Tyga's Birthday!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her as she typed something really fast into her phone. Probably tweeting something.

"Izzy, why'd you call me here?" I asked at her. She glanced up from her phone, and put a finger to her chin.

"Oh yea, come sit here." she told me, as she walked over to the side of her bed and pushed the clothes away. I sat down on the only place where there were no clothes and waited for her to start talking. She set aside her phone and started talking.

"Mom told me, you and Jace are getting married." she said. I nodded looking at my lap.

"I cant believe your getting married to the douchbag, even if he is my brother." she stated. I gave a slight shaky laugh.

"But maybe, a wedding is your only chance to make Jace yours" I shaked my head.

"No Iz, I don't want him." She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? Just last night you said, you did."

"I know, I just."

"You just what?" She pressured. Demanding a answer.

"Clary, hes always been yours. Haven't you seen how he acts around you? Aline is just away to get rid of his stress, Shes just a distraction for gods sake." Was she right? God..everything was just confusing me more. I wanted to get away from this mess, I practically _needed_to get away.

"What's wrong Clary." She asked. My hands clenched into a fist and a tiny tear slid its way down my cheek.

"I don't know!" I screamed at her, throwing my hands into the air dramatically. I let out a frustrated sigh and put my head in my hands.

"I really don't know..." I said quietly. I myself didn't know what I wanted. Sometimes my heart wanted Jace to be mine but my mind told me something else. If I could just turn them both off... I thought, and then there was Bella. Would she be okay with all this?

Izzy patted my back quietly and just sat there. I coughed and wiped at my tears, getting up. I muttered a quick see you at lunch, as she shouted my name after me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Thump Thump_

I punched at the dummy which hung from the ceiling, with all my strength. Sweat started building around my eyebrows and slowly dripping towards my nose.

My hand punched at the dummy's stomach, and I felt bits of blood coming around my knuckles. "Jace you've been punching the dummy for the past ten minutes, man" called Alec from the bench. I kept going and finally stopped when noticed blood dripping more than last time. I walked slowly over to where Alec was sitting and grabbed my towel. Setting it on my shoulder I grabbed the first-aid from Alec, and started wrapping the white fabric around my hand. Once I was done I grabbed the water bottle and drank thirsty, while a familiar redhead was on my mind.

God, we were getting married. As much as I wanted that, I was actually surprised that the Clave had taken a decision like that. Clary seemed really surprised when Maryse told the news, but I managed not to show it.

"Jace are you even listening?" I was snapped back to reality with Alec's piercing blue eyes boring into my own.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, I was saying that mom told me to go shopping for your tux. Magnus wants to help and we'll take Simon with us."

Oh no way was Magnus choosing my tux, I thought. He probably had in mind a , glittery coat with a green shirt, and leather pants. I grinned at the idea as a picture of me wearing it popped up in my mind. Alec walked away saying something, I didn't hear. I slowly got up stretching my muscles and inspecting my hand. Fuck, it looked pretty bad.

Talking about wedding, he would have to break up with Aline soon. Eh oh well, he thought. She was just a good distraction in bed.

"Jace" I turned around to find Isabelle standing by the doorway looking really annoyed. I smirked at her, and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt.

She noticed and turned away in disgust. I gave out a laugh, "Yes Isabelle." I said cooly, my voice matching her tone. She rolled her eyes, and stepped around the weapons on the floor. Her dark eyes piercing into mine as she came and stood in front of me. I smirked as she stood uncomfortably in front of me and spoke.

"I'm going to be taking Clary dress shopping on, Saturday. And even if you won't admit it like Clary, you both love each other. I want to see all you maniacs in the mall sharp 11:00. Got it?" she asked. I nodded, a little scared of how she looked. Not giving me a chance to speak,she smiled and walked away leaving me standing in the dimmed lights of the gym.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8?

"Isabelle!" I screamed as I ran along the long dark hallways. Where was she when I needed her? My feet were beginning to hurt, since I hadn't ran this much since Bella's 3rd Birthday. Never make the mistake of bringing ten little kids to McDonalds alone. I bumped into a tall lean body. The outline of abs formed through the shirt and I held back my hand, not to trace them.

"Getting excited before the honeymoon I see"said a cocky Jace. I stepped back and glared at him. His eyes grazed over my body as I realized what I was wearing. A black tank top with black Adidas shorts. Not too revealing to me but to him it revealed enough to probably get him hard. I was about to side step him when he blocked my way.

"Wait." he commanded and I listened. Even if my mind told me to move, my body just stayed. My eyes looked up into his and I felt as if my heart had skipped a beat. A tingling feeling filled my stomach and I felt so weak.

"What" I asked. My voice sounded so weak and fragile. The complete opposite of what I wanted, his eyes although had a glint of amusement in them.

"Since we are getting married, I think we should spend sometime together" he said. I probably looked confused when he decided to explain what he meant by "spend time".

"I mean like grabbing some lunch or something" he explained. Should I go with him? I thought. I mean we were getting married so I guess one day out with him wouldn't hurt.

I nodded and his smile widened, " Great I was thinking around 1" he asked. I nodded again and left to go find Isabelle. I saw her watching Jersey Shore in the living room, sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Oh you go Jenny!" she screamed. I glanced at the TV to see Jenny yell at Sam to leave something alone. God I hated Sammie, so fucking annoying. Izzy looked like she was about to throw the remote at Sammie, so I decided to go in.

"Hey Izzy" I casually said to her. She nodded her head, to into the show instead of me.

"How are you doing" I asked. She muttered a quick reply. I decided to catch her attention by saying what I was doing this afternoon.

"Jace and I are going on a date today" I said. She spat out her juice, which I didn't know she had and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Your doing what? And with who?" she asked me.

"I'm grabbing lunch with Jace at one" I repeated to her. She blinked at me and then out of no where grabbed my hand and speed walked into her room.

She locked the room as I sat down beside her office desk. I just loved spinny chairs. I span in the chairs in a few circles, when Izzy stopped me with her hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Your going on a date with Jace" Her eyes were widened and her mouth a little open.

"Yeah..." I said. She went to her closet and started mumbling about the perfect outfit. I waited patiently, knowing Izzy would yell if I left. She came tapping her heels and holding a normal outfit.

"Okay I'm thinking of keeping your outfit casual, since you don't wanna look over the top" she said. I agreed with her and took a glance at what outfit she had in mind. She was holding a black leather jacket, a long-sleeved plain white v-neck. Along with that dark skinny jeans and black 2-inch heels. This might be the first time I actually agreed with her.

She pushed me towards the bathroom and told me to change as quick as my little hands could. I glared at her but walked into the bathroom. Once the lock ticked closed, I took a chance to actually look at myself. My skin looked paler than usual, and my bright red hair looked as if a bird had sat on it. I gave an annoyed sigh, and chucked the clothes Isabelle had gave, on. Before leaving, I grabbed a comb and tried fixing the mess on my head but sadly it was impossible.

Izzy knocked on my door, asking if I was ready. I yelled out a "yeah" and opened the door. She ushered me over and asked me to sit on a chair. I gave mischievous smile and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"No one can keep me and Mr. spinny apart, can they?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to come forward.

I put my legs forward and rolled over to where she was standing, with a straightener in her hand. Stopped right at her shoes, as she reached for a lock of hair. I peeked through my eye as she carefully and quite professionally let it fall. A perfect ringlet fell down my shoulder as she reached for another. This took her about an hour and by the time I looked at the clock it struck 12:32. She finished up in another ten minutes and announced me ready. Not before making me twirl, which she added made me feel more beautiful.

I was about to leave when she took out something from her drawer and asked me to open my hand. My eyebrows furrowed but I extended my hand anyways. She put her other hand over my eyes and I felt something smooth and cold be settled on the palm of my hand. She removed her hand, and I opened my eyes to see a beautiful golden heart shaped necklace. It shined on the wall as the mirror reflected it.

"Oh my god Iz, thats beautiful" I told her. My mouth wide in awe, and my eyes widened. She grinned and then helped me put it around my neck. Once it was on she told me to hurry up and get my ass out the door.

I laughed and slipped through the door.

…**...**

**JPOV**

He walked along the cold bare walls of his "home". The sun was high in the air and he could hear the car horn's outside. Normal busy New York, he thought.

Today he had done something which he hadn't thought he would do. He had asked Clary out to lunch. At first he was nervous about whether she would say yes or not. He could even see the way her body went tense around his, and how she fidgeted with her hands. He couldn't blame her though, after what he'd done to her. She would always go tense around him and he didn't want that.

He wanted her to feel relaxed and safe around him. As he turned the corner he could hear muffled voices coming from Isabelle's room. Isabelle was a very annoying but understanding sister. Even if she did annoy him at times, he loved her deep down. Except her cooking.

"Okay" a pause. " I will, I will" another pause. He felt curious and he could hear a squeak, meaning a door had opened.

What happened next, took him by complete surprise. Through the door, the small redhead stepped through. Her curls fell in perfect ringlets down her back. She had taken some pieces of hair from the side and clipped them to the back. Her green luxurious eyes shone brightly, and he suddenly felt trapped. She was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt. Her feet made clicking noises as she walked on the marble floor.

Black mascara popped her eyes out making them even more beautiful.

She saw him standing near the corner, and a small smile adorned her pink lips. Her small legs walked towards him, there eyes not leaving each other once.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She gave a nod and they walked in rhythm with each other. He opened the large oak doors, and started walking towards his Audi r8. Clary walked in after him and slid into the passenger side. The smell of Vanilla hitting them right away.

He had decided to go to Taki's, a place all of them used to go to. It wasn't a very popular place but had delicious food, that left your mouth watering. The ride was silent except for the music playing through the radio. "Stereo Hearts" played on the radio, getting stuck in his mind. He hummed to the first verse and watched as Clary stared out the window. He stopped at the old diner and both of them got out. He turned his face to see Clary's reaction and he could tell by her face that this was the place she wanted to go too.

They entered the old diner at the same time. The door making noise by the bells that hung with it. The heated air made them feel warm as they into the tiny restaurant. Only a few booths were taken and it was decorated for Christmas. A Christmas tree was off to the side in the corner and a few kids were decorating it with ornaments. Other employees were dressed like elfs or reindeer's. He was taken by surprise when one of their family friends popped up in front of his face.

"Oh my lord, look who it is" said a voice, he knew very well. He turned his face around to see Barbara, on of his mother's best friends. Her Grey hair showed streaks of white as she grinned from ear to ear.

Clary stepped forward and smiled. She had seen her on many occasions, such as family dinners.

"How are you Barbara?" said Clary. Babara turned to face her and took her hands in her own.

"Oh I'm just fine, honey. Tell me about you two, any plan of a wedding coming soon?" she asked. I turned my head to peek a glance at Clary and saw her pale a little, I decided to answer for her.

"Actually yeah, were getting married next month" I told her.

"Oh! That's just wonderful!" she exclaimed, her old light brown eyes shining brightly as she spoke. She led us towards the end of the shop, and stopped by our old booth. Clary quickly slid in as I did the same.

"I had it specially saved for you two" she told us. Clary grinned as she looked up and saw Barbara grabbing a notepad and a pen from her back pocket. She turned towards me and asked what I would like.

"Um.. coconut pancakes and some coffee" I told her, glancing at my menu. She chuckled under her breath, probably remembering that was my normal order at 3 am in the morning.

"Of course" she quietly murmured, a smile still on her face. She then asked Clary, who was fidgeting with her menu as it kept falling to the ground. I laughed to myself as she kicked my knee with her leg, and glared. I immediately shut up and closed my mouth. She looked please with my response, and ordered a milkshake and a burger. Barbara scribbled down our orders, and left to go put them in, leaving us both in silence.

I saw as Clary nervously read her menu and as soft curls adorned her face. I coughed and she looked up meeting my eyes.

"So?..." I asked, obviously failing at making a conversation.

"So..." she asked raising both her eyebrows. She still couldn't raise one brow.

"What do you think about the wedding?" I asked her. She bit down on her lip and answered.

"What's there to think about? We have no choice I mean" she replied. I nodded, she was right, it wouldn't change the decision. Still I wanted to make sure, she was okay with it.

Her gaze nervously stayed on her menu. Flipping each page carefully, not to tear it. I smirked and watched her tiny hands fiddle and turn trying not to be uncomfortable. I changed my gaze from her and saw Barbara balancing a tray on her hand, she furrowed her eyes when it would become unbalanced but then when it stayed, walked over comfortably.

"Ah here you go" said Barbara. She settled the tray in front of us, the smell hitting my nose and I felt I could eat the tray. I grabbed the syrup from the side of the table and poured it onto the pancakes. She grinned at my reaction as I dug in. Clary picked at her own burger as if expecting something to come out.

"Are you gonna eat it, or admire it all day" I asked her. She looked up and glared at me, but not before a light pink blush crept her face. She picked up her burger with both her hands and bit into it. Her eyes immediately looking as if she was in heaven. I however was already done and eying her fries, what I was hungry!

She seemed to notice and laughed. I looked at her raising an eyebrow and she continued to laugh.

"What a pig" she mumbled.

"What?" I asked. She chuckled at my face and passed me the tray of fries. I ignored her and ate them quietly. Clary's eyes wandered over the few people in the restaurant, her eyes widened at one particular person and I turned around to see who it was. She was staring at a black head with long hair that ended at the waist. When her black coal eyes peeked through the top of her menu, I immediately knew who it was. I smirked as I looked and saw Isabelle sitting in the booth right across from ours. Her eyes widened and she ducked her head with the hood of her jacket. I chuckled as Clary embarrassingly looked my way.

Her hand went to the side of her head and she smiled still embarrassed, of Isabelle. I finished up my fries and I could feel Isabelle's eyes bore into my back, so to play with her I decided to heat things up. I looked at Clary through my lashes and her green eyes looked... scared?

I smirked, and I knew it would make her melt on the spot. She glanced down at the dirty table, trying to ignore my eyes. I brought my finger to her chin and brought it up to look in my eyes. Her mouth opened a little, to say something but I cut her off by kissing her. She gasped at the sudden contact but closed her eyes slowly. This kiss felt different, than I had kissed with Aline. It wasn't desperate or wanting, it was just soft and something we both needed. I pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes. A chair falling brought me to attention.

Isabelle was standing with her hands covering her mouth and a smile danced around the peaks of her mouth. She half jumped and half ran to us. Clary sat confused and then was taken into a hug by Isabelle. Her eyes were showing she was confused and she stared at me as if she wanted to ask me something.

Before she could say anything she was being dragged by Isabelle out the door. She glanced back at me once before leaving her brows together in concentration. I sat where I was and pulled both my hands into a fist and settled my elbows on the table. A grin placed on my mouth as I thought back to the kiss.

Progress... I was getting there.

…**...**

A/N Whoa, finally next chapter is up! It took a little inspiration to write this and well here it is.

Jace and Clary kiss! Isabelle can't be a good spy, if anyone hired her...

So thoughts about this chapter? Review!

Also thanks to everyone who has subscribed/ alerted and reviewed! Love you guys and takes for the inspiration(:

Other than that, see you in a about a week.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her hands gripped the black leather sofa as her head lowered. Bright red curls made a curtain around her drawn face as she thought back to her and Jace's previous date. Her eyes closed and she felt that she wasn't strong. It was a strange feeling, almost as if she felt guilty. Why?, she thought. Why am I letting him in so easy? Why Can't I speak up? No matter how hard she tried to find the answer, it never approached her.

"Mom!" She felt a voice approaching her but never looked up. A small pale hand rested on her knee and she finally urged herself to look up. Bella's hair was braided down her back and her green eyes looked excited. She felt a small smile peaked on her lips and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?" She asked. Still not finding words. Bella's left hand held a white paper and she placed it in Clary's lap. She frowned and glanced at it.

"The annual kindergarten Camp-Out" she read aloud. Bella nodded and jumped up and down. Excitement clearly showing on her face.

"I don't know Bella, you've never stayed away from home before" she reasoned. The 5 year old frowned and started protesting.

"Okay fine, go ask aunt Isabelle to sign it, I have to go do something." She told her and watched as Bella ran down the stairs. Camp-out, she wasn't sure about this, but didn't want to upset Bella either. It's just one day Clary, she reasoned. Besides their camping in the back of the school. She left her thoughts pondering on that and made her way to the garden balcony.

The cool breezed air flew her curls over her eyes. She closed her eyes as a strong wind passed her, breathing in the smell of wet raindrops. She didn't know whether or not that was possible, but to her it felt like it. A few drops still fell from the ledges and fell onto the ground below. As she peered over she saw just how high up she was and felt a nauseous feeling rise to her stomach, and stepped away. She felt footsteps behind her and turned around. Isabelle stood with her black hair braided in a French braid down her back. Her coal-like eyes staring at her curiously, when she started making her way towards her.

"What's wrong, you seem more stressed than usual" she stated. Clary laughed a cold laugh. It was true she was always worried for no god-damned reason.

"I don't know Isabelle. I feel like I'm letting him in to easy." she lowered her head to see her hands fiddling with each other. Isabelle stepped forward and placed a warm hand onto her shoulder.

**A/N Ahaha kill me! I knoow, its been like- forever. I really wanted to update but didnt find the inspiration too, and had a really hard time writing this. I'm really into Make Me Love You, and I think I'm doing pretty well on that 43 reviews in just 4 chapters :) If you haven't read it, check it out and don't forget to review! Pleasee do. This is just a teaser for the next chapter, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so long that you'd give up on me. Give me a week tops and the next chapter will be up. OH and those who are waiting for an update on Make Me Love You i'm almost finished! And you'll be pretty happy with the amount of Clace in that chapter (; Review if you haven't?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Continued)**

**A/N This is continued from the last chapter :) Make sure you read that bit!**

**o.O.o**

"Deep down you know-we all know- that you deserve him-this- all of it." Isabelle told her. Her eyes shone brightly under the garden lights, which hung from the ceilings. Clary but on her lip, she never really had a intense conversation on Jace with Isabelle.

When Clary first got to the house, she wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted to keep Bella away from him, and to not get so attached. But now she was totally failing. She felt like a stupid hormonal teenager, who was stupidly falling in love. No matter how many times she told herself to let go of Jace, she found herself getting closer.

"Whatever happened with Aline a few years ago was wrong" Isabelle continued, her eyes searching mine for any emotion, but I masked my face well.

"He-He didn't know what he was doing. I'm not saying this since I'm his sister, to be honest after you left, he was an emotional wreck" Isabelle said with an eye roll. I found this hard to believe. Jace Wayland, emotional? Ha. That would be the end of the world.

"What?" I managed to say.

Izzy sighed and nodded her head lightly. Dark strands of hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, he would stay in his room and not come out all day. Alec would always have to talk him into eating, and I would push him to come hang out with us. It was the longest 3 months of our lives really." She frowned.

I stared at her stunned. That was just to much to take in.

Whatever was going on with Jace, she still couldn't just let the fact go that he'd had cheated on her. He wasn't the only one that was heartbroken; she'd been consoled so much by Magnus and Simon until she felt she was finally ready to face the world. She needed to escape him for awhile. She needed time to wrap her head around the fact that they were getting married.

"Isabelle, I think I need time to myself for awhile" I told her.

She nodded her head, "I understand but be back in a hour or so. We need to go dress shopping" She finished.

Clary let out a weak smile, and stepped around Isabelle. Her soft fingers touched the cold thin glass of the slide door. She felt a chill go up her spine, when she felt a gush of wind outside.

She breathed in the smell of fresh baked cookies and peeked in the kitchen to find Magnus cooking. She smiled and lightly stepped in.

"Hey" she softly whispered. He turned around and grinned when he saw her. Magnus looked kind of funny to her, he was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Chef Alec" And a sparkly white chef hat. She let out a laugh and made her way to stand in front of the oven.

The smell of cookies filled the entire kitchen and she just wanted to reach out and grab one. Magnus was spinning the small timer in his hand and took no notice of Clary.

Finally, he set the timer down and looked at her. He pulled on a mitten on one hand, while the other pulled at the loose strings on his jeans.

"Smells good huh?" Magnus asked with a smile. Clary smiled back and nodded. Her hands already reaching to open the oven when cool hands stopped her. She looked up annoyed at Magnus, but he waved her off and told her it was "dangerous" to handle a oven without gloves.

She bit on her lip, to keep her laughing. Since when did Magnus care about safety? Alec was really starting to get too him.

Clary took in a deep breath. Today all she wanted to do was relax, and have a day too herself. She didn't even complain about having to go dress shopping with Isabelle. It would certainly be a change and she knew that she needed a girl's night out. She wanted to be a teenager again. To not have a care in the world.

Her mind thought back to the days when she and Simon would sneak into the living room, and play, play station. Her mom would walk in and yell at them to go to sleep. She really missed those days.

Ever since Izzy and Simon had started dating, they barely hung out together. They would offer to go out, but Clary would always become the third wheel.

She was snapped back to reality with Magnus's slim fingers snapping at her. Her brows furrowed as she slapped his hands away from her face.

"Good you're alive" he stated. Clary managed to keep in her eye roll as she sat down at the dining table. She now took in the time to actually notice the grand room. Everything was as you would expect. Expensive. Sometimes she'd feel suffocated in all the luxurious items, they made her seem as if she was plain and didn't fit in. The Chandelier above her head shone brightly of crystals. The huge windows along the walls, making her seem extra small in the marvellous room. The peeks of sunshine filtered through the room, and onto the ceiling.

To say Jace wasn't rich was a big understatement. The guy could lose a thousand dollars and not even notice.

Jace never talked much about his work, even when she was dating him. Of course Clary, what would he say? That he would have sex with all his assistants? It was such a stupid mistake, she fell into his trap. She mentally slapped herself, for being a complete fool, and falling for him. His damn eyes, his damn, hair, his damn Body!

She sighed and put her head into her hands. Her fingers slipped through her hair, trying too cool herself down.

Except right then, _he _walks in. She cursed lightly under her breath and kept her head down. Eyes squeezing shut and ears trying to drown out his voice. Although he seemed to have other plans, and sat in the chair directly across from hers.

Clary could practically imagine him smirk at her right now. 

She finally found the strength to look up, and as she had predicted, he sat there with his permanent smirk and eyes trained on hers. His hands twisting the water bottle cap, and keeping his eyes in contact with her own.

"Cookies are done" Magnus informed. Clary darted her eyes through the room, but curiosity took the better side of her and she kept glancing back at him.

Her teeth bit into her lower lip. A habit she had discovered to do, every time she was nervous. Along with that, she also remembered how it drove Jace crazy, and she was right. Something seemed to have sparked in his eyes as his eyes looked down at her lips.

Clary gave him a genuine smile and looked in the direction of Magnus.

The smell of the cookies was too good. She couldn't keep it in anymore and she bent forward to grab a cookie from the tray in Magnus's hand. As she leaned into grab one, her hand touched the burning plate and she pulled her hand back and screamed.

Jace jumped out of his seat, and in minutes was before her, holding onto her hand. She hissed in pain and he grabbed onto her arms guiding her to the sink. Magnus rushed over to help them, but he stopped when he noticed Jace helping. Clary felt like glaring at him, but was too much in pain. Jace quickly turned the tap to cold, and placed her hand in the now running water.

The cold water spilled over her palm, and her fingers. Being soothing and stinging at the same time. Jace's fingers gripped her hand and she looked up and noticed his face concentrating at her hand. His fingers lightly going over hers as the water rushed down. To be honest she was stunned at what he was doing. She didn't know how long but her eyes were glued to his, until she heard the water stop. She shook out of his grip and clutched her hand.

Magnus came over with some Polyspirn and rubbed the ointment onto her hand. She felt her hand becoming instantly sticky with the medicine. By the time Clary could turn around and thank Jace, he was gone. She sighed, for once she actually wanted/ needed to talk to him. It was like she couldn't hold it in. All the anger which had been bubbling inside her, finally wanted to spill. She needed to ask him. Wasn't she enough? She knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl alive, but she still wanted to hear the words come out from him. Even if they were one's, she didn't want to hear.

"Thanks Magnus, I-I just need to get something done" She rushed out. Her leg hit the side of the kitchen chair as she quickly ran out. For once after many year, she needed him.

The halls were empty. Just the light candles which were lined up on each wall, shined bright. No sight of Jace. Clary bit her lip, he should've been here.

She checked his room, but he wasn't there. The library was also empty, only Alec was busy reading in a chair. She smiled a light smile, before leaving and taking off.

She was about to give up when a thought came to her mind, maybe just maybe, he was there. A strange sense of hope filling inside her as she climbed up the twisting stairs. Please, be there. She silently, hoped.

Veins were spread out all over the great oak door. Without knocking, she pushed it slightly open, and there he was. In all his shiny glory, he was sitting there leaning into the wall. He seemed exhausted. His eyes were shut, and face turned up into the moonlight, which perfectly toned each part of his body. Just like a angel.

No turning back, she thought, and she closed the door shut, careful not to move or distract him. Each step she took, her heart would pound loudly against her chest. This was strange, to her. She was almost scared, but she needed to know, so she stood straighter and bit her lip as she walked towards him.

Since he was standing Clary carefully approached him and stood by his right shoulder. She looked up at the moon, not speaking a word. It was a full moon, which just brought out more of the rooms beauty. This was one of their secret places. It kept everyone away, mostly because they had allergies to some of the plants. However, Clary and Jace loved it. She could still remember most of the time they had spent here.

Slowly, Jace opened his eyes, and his eyes laid on her. Clary didn't look up, but she could feel his steady gaze on her. Finally gathering all the courage she had, she lifted her head and peaked into his eyes. Like always she was instantly lost.

His eyes could tell, that he was confused. He wasn't the only one though, tons of things were running through her mind. Where would she even start? The day she found Aline and Jace together, had been the worst day of her life. A part of her heart had just fallen apart. She asked no questions that day, and just left. Now, she needed to know.

"When did it start?" she asked. She knew he could tell, what she meant. His sigh, filled butterflies into her stomach.

"Remember, the birthday party Isabelle threw for you?" She nodded, "I met Aline there, and we had sex"

She took in a hard sigh, and closed her eyes tightly shut. She wanted to cry. It was like she knew it started that day, but she always ignored it. Always thinking that it would all end, and everything would be normal again.

"Did you- Did you like her?" Even her voice was cracking, great. She didn't know why she asked that, even though Clary knew that she couldn't handle the answer to that.

"No." Then she looked up at him surprised, shocked. No? Did he just say no? Her mouth was open as she stared at him in shock.

"I never liked her. You were always constantly on my mind. Yeah you probably don't believe that, but I have no other way to tell you. Sure, Aline was great in bed, but every time we had sex I thought of you. It took me awhile to realize that." She was astonished.

He continued, "It was always you Clary... I don't know what was wrong with me. I regret every single minute, I spent with her. That time, I could've been with you. That night, when you saw us, I was only there to tell her that everything we had was over. She was so insisting though, she wouldn't let me leave. I swear to the angel Clary, we only had sex 4 times to the least." He told her.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she wiped them off.

"Why Jace, why did you do that to me?" She asked. Now she was crying, hard, it wasn't fair. She broke down, and her knees gave up under her. Jace fell down next to her, taking her face into his hands.

"Hey, shh.. I love you Clary. Every day, I thought of you. I was drunk that night, I didn't know what was happening. I thought she was the best choice for me, but she wasn't. She never understood me, like you did."

"I'm so confused Jace, I don't know what to do anymore"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She knew she shouldn't have, but she leaned into his touch. She needed to touch him. His warmth soaked into her, as she pressed her face into his chest. His hands reached lightly, and put the few strands surrounding her face, behind her ear.

"Ive missed you" she said. What was she doing? She had no clue but she had to stop.

She pulled away and for mere seconds just stared at his face. Wondering just what to do, and she got up. Just like that.

"I-I need to go, sorry" and she mustered all the strength she had and turned her back to him, and walked out of the room.

Once she was out, she was just drained of all the energy, and couldn't keep herself together..

She sank, sank in her feelings for him, her stress for Bella, and her empty-lonely- heart. Her mind had just betrayed her and left her with strange thoughts, but most importantly, what would she do now?

She knew she needed Jace, but couldn't give in that easily. Right now she had to prepare herself to go dress shopping with Isabelle. Tomorrow she would find something to do around the house, to keep her mind off things.

0.o.0

**A/N Finally! First of all, I am so sorry. I have been the laziest person these last 5 months :\ but I also had exams just a few weeks ago, and was studying the whole time! I had no idea what to even do with this chapter, honestly. I hope it turns out good! But let me know what you think.. What encouraged me to write more, were your guy's opinions and reviews on this story! To all the new reviewers Hi! Welcome to the family (; More to come with Jace and Clary... Dont forget to review ! **


End file.
